


As Sweet As Frosting

by gyumyungho



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Komaeda, Double Penetration, English aint my first language so bear with me, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hinata, bday sex, happy birthday komaeda, i dont even know if that will fit, i still cant tag, top izuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyumyungho/pseuds/gyumyungho
Summary: "I thought we were sharing him tonight" Hinata pouted. Aiming his words at Kamukura.





	As Sweet As Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my dearest!

Hinata came home after a long day.

 _Finally_.

His mood was really good today, his lovely boyfriend's birthday was finally here. He was walking through the hallway to the living room, but then Hinata frowned when he saw them.

Kamukura had already had his hands on Komaeda before he knows it, he was kissing Komaeda's neck and collarbones when Hinata had walked in. Kamukura noticed his presence and stared at him but ignored him once again and continued to lick Komaeda's collarbones.

It made Hinata really jealous when he saw Komaeda's face flushed and little moans already escaping his mouth. He wondered, what if he came in late, but shrugged the thoughts away.

"I thought we were sharing him tonight" Hinata pouted. Aiming his words at Kamukura.

Komaeda had visibly flinched when he heard Hinata's voice. His head whipping in Hinata's direction and immediately jolt up to a straight sitting position, Kamukura followed but more with a sloppy manner. "Ah.. Hajime-kun... S-sorry.." Komaeda whimpered. Kamukura still remained silent and continues to kiss Komaeda's neck, making Komaeda shiver.

Hinata walked to the sofa that they were sitting on and plopped down next to Komaeda to kiss his cheek and pat his fluffy voluminous hair. "It's alright, what are you even up to before?"

"Netflix and chill" Kamukura answered flatly. His eyes looking at Komaeda who us now already a blushing mess.

Hinata frowned, "And you didn't invite me?" He tucked his arm behind Komaeda's waist, pulling him into a chaste kiss.

"We thought you were busy with your friends..." Komaeda pouted and tucks his head into the crook of Hinata's neck, inhaling his boyfriend's scent. "Sorry, Hajime-kun..."

Kamukura got up and walked towards Hajime and kissed his lips. "Still up for Netflix and Chill?" Hinata smiled and nodded. Kamukura muttered a small "I'll go get drinks" before walking to the kitchen to grab some beer from the fridge. Hinata took the opportunity to pull in Komaeda for a real kiss.

Kamukura came back with a can and two bottles of beer, giving the can to Komaeda and the other bottled one for Hinata, Komaeda can't handle alcohol too much anyways. Then Kamukura sat down beside Komaeda, grabbing his bottle and a remote.

"What do you want to watch?" Kamukura sipped his beer, using the remote to open Netflix and browse through the movies.

"Anything but crappy shit" Hinata answered.

Kamukura rolled his eyes, "Everything is crap for me" Kamukura ended up choosing randomly without bothering which he has chosen, not that they're going to watch it later on anyways. They got another plan for tonight.

Five minutes into the movie Hinata already got bored.

Hinata made the first move to pull in Komaeda for a kiss, ignoring Kamukura's quick glare and hold Komaeda closer for a deeper kiss.

Kamukura ignored them and continue to drink his beer. Not making a move until the two lovebirds beside him broke the kiss. Kamukura rolled his eyes and continued watching the movie.

Barely even ten minutes later Hinata already got his hands wrapped around Komaeda's waist, pulling him to his lap and began to kiss again. Komaeda feels that Kamukura must've felt left out and pushed Hinata away, breaking the kiss. Komaeda looked at Kamukura, making a whimper and writhing under his gaze.

"Izuru-kun...." Komaeda called out, reaching out his hand, his face flushed. Kamukura moved closer to where they're sitting. Komaeda took the first move to kiss Kamukura, wrapping his arms around Kamukura's shoulders.

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows in jealousy. His eyes fell at Komaeda's unmarked neck, Hinata leaned in, sucking and kissing the skin there to Komaeda's surprise. Komaeda moaned into the kiss, making Kamukura open one of his eyes, spotting Hinata sucking on his neck.

Kamukura pulled Komaeda out of Hinata's lap, pinning him to the sofa. "Oi!" Hinata glared at Kamukura, Kamukura paid no mind and licked a stripe across Komaeda's neck, making the fragile boy whimper. Kamukura's eyes locked straight into Hinata's, then his eyes moved to look at the clear bottle sitting on the coffee table, still licking Komaeda's pale neck.

Hinata seemed that he got the message and grabbed the clear bottle that was resting on the table. He shot another glare at Kamukura. Kamukura nodded and stood up, leaving Komaeda confused, still laying on the sofa. Kamukura sat down on the opposite side and lifted Komaeda's head up to rest it on top of his lap, looking into Komaeda's eyes softly and caresses his soft cheeks, playing with his hair to calm him down while Hinata worked on his pants to remove the clothing item hiding his pretty legs. Hinata sat down where Kamukura was seated earlier and spread Komaeda's thin legs, his head dipping down to kiss Komaeda's soft inner thigh and bite at the flesh tenderly, making the Albino flinch and squeak. The Brunet caressed his legs with care before he tucks his fingers inside the rim of his checkered boxers, slowly pulling it down to reveal his half hard cock.

Hinata popped off the cap of the bottle, squeezing out clear lubrication on his fingers and smears it around the pale boy's pinkish hole. Komaeda was startled when the cold temperature of the lubricant hit him, making small moans when the Brunet played with the rim. Komaeda gave out a loud moan when a finger finally slides inside of him, squirming uncomfortably when Hinata moved and curled his digit inside of him.

"He's a little looser than usual" Hinata muttered loud enough for both of them to hear, his second finger entered Komaeda without any struggles. Komaeda blushed even darker when the Brunet mentions it. Hinata shot an accusing glare at Kamukura. Kamukura did nothing but stared back.

The silence was broken when Hinata began to move inside Komaeda again, his fingers curling and searching for that special spot inside and of his lover. Komaeda finally broke into a pleasured scream when Hinata's fingers grazed the bundle of nerves inside him. Hinata smirked and sneaked another digit in, making the Albino squirm in pleasure.

"Hajime.... Hajime.... Ahn!" Komaeda mewled out, throwing his head back in pleasure. Kamukura saw the chance to kiss him, his head lowering down to place a sloppy kiss on the Albino's mouth, his long hair pooling underneath and tickling Komaeda's skin.

The kiss broke when Komaeda moaned once again, his legs spread wider, arms reaching out to Hinata. Hinata quickly flips him over to his elbows and knees, his ass gripped tightly by the Brunet. Hinata took his already hard cock out of his boxers, positioning himself on the rim of Komaeda's entrance. Hinata slowly pushed in his length, the action is rewarded by Komaeda's soft moans and whimpers. Komaeda was clinging tightly onto Kamukura's pants, his fist balled up and head dipped into Kamukura's crotch. Kamukura lifted his chin up and gave him a small kiss, then propping himself up on his knees, his hands were stroking Komaeda's hair, carefully bringing his face into his crotch area.

Komaeda blushed and nuzzles his face against the material, hard enough to feel Kamukura's growing erection beneath the dark fabric. Komaeda used his teeth to unzip his pants, not having to worry about the button because Kamukura already did them beforehand. "Ahn..." Komaeda moaned when he felt Hinata starting to grow even bigger inside, his small moans being replaced by louder moans when Hinata started to move.

"Ah, you really are noisy" Kamukura commented, bringing Komaeda's mouth to his crotch again. Kamukura was feeling hotter when he watched Komaeda's mouth toyed around with his clothed cock, his pink tongue licking the fabric and sucking on it, leaving a wet outline of his dick. Komaeda was suppressing his moans when he took off Kamukura's boxers with his teeth, carefully so he doesn't accidentally hurt the most sensitive part of his body.

Kamukura's cock sprung out lively out of his boxers with the help of Komaeda's teeth, the Raven was pretty sure he saw the eyes of the boy beneath him sparkle when he did so. Komaeda silenced his moans when he finally took in Kamukura's thick cock inside of his mouth, making Hinata grunt in annoyance since he was limited to hear his lover's beautiful moans.

Komaeda didn't mind when he felt Hinata's pounding getting rougher, his hand on one of Komaeda's ass and the other holding onto the sofa for support. Hinata had angled his thrusts perfectly aiming for Komaeda's prostate, making the latter moan onto Kamukura's cock with every thrust.

Hinata hadn't lasted very long since that, his thrusts are getting sloppier by the second. Seconds after that, the Brunet slipped out of Komaeda's hole, making the frail boy whimper in loss. Hinata stroked his throbbing dick, finally spurting his hot cum on Komaeda's back.

Izuru, too, hadn't lasted much longer than Hinata. The vibrations Komaeda sent through his moans is enough to send him over the edge. But Komaeda didn't pull out when Kamukura had whispered that he'll come soon. Instead, he took his length fully until his lips touched the base of his cock, swirling his tongue and hollowed out his cheeks to bob his head up and down, showing no visible gag reaction to it.

Kamukura came inside his mouth seconds later. His cum staining the back of Komaeda's throat, some spilling out of his lips. Komaeda let go with an almost comical "pop" noise, licking his lips and the slit of Kamukura's cock for any cum left, the former cleaning the Raven up.

Komaeda visibly flinched when Hinata had finally taken notice to Komaeda's forgotten erection. The Albino moaned again when Hinata stroked his length and entered two digits inside of him, playing with his slicked up hole and searching for his prostate again.

Komaeda prostate was grazed with long fingers when he finally came, moaning loudly, too loudly, when his cum splattered on the sofa. Kamukura took a note to thoroughly clean that up later. The trio slumped down after that, all feeling uncomfortably hot for some reason, that's when they realized that none of them had taken off their shirt in the first place. Kamukura had no remaining shame, he quickly took off his shirt and tossed it somewhere, the Raven took Komaeda's waist and pulled him into his lap, his hands snaking up to Komaeda's nipple, giving them a light pinch, making the latter squeak out a small moan.

Hinata eyed them curiously, staring right at Komaeda's lewd faces was enough to turn him on again. That's when Hinata leaned in and took off Komaeda's shirt, leaving him completely naked. Komaeda shivered when his hot skin made contact with the cold air, his nipples getting even harder and sensitive now.

Kamukura kissed his neck once and whispered, "Round two..?" Playing around with his nipples once more and locked his eyes with Hinata's. Hinata blushed and leaned into Kamukura, whispering in his ear. Komaeda tilted his head in confusion, trying to figure out whatever they're talking about.

Komaeda jerked his head back when he felt a finger entering him suddenly, he was still loose so that made no harm to his sensitive insides. The Albino moaned again when he felt two fingers entering him, stretching his hole even further.

Kamukura kissed his neck and stroked his cock, making Komaeda hard and begging to be filled again in no second. Kamukura held his waist and lifted him up, positioning his own cock right below Komaeda's entrance. Hinata watched the two for a couple of seconds before leaning in to kiss Komaeda's lips, adding tongue to it while he grinds his erect cock on Komaeda's.

The Albino almost jumped when he felt cold fingers enters him, opening his eyes to see Hinata working his fingers to stretch him wider. Komaeda shot a questioning look before moaning loudly when he felt his prostate grazed by Kamukura's cock.  
  
"Hajime.. what are you d-doing...?" Komaeda questioned between moans. Hinata hides a smirk from forming on his lips.

"Nagito... can I try something new?" Hinata knew that Komaeda would say no, his claim is proven by how more red Komaeda's cheeks are getting, nodding and moaning when he felt Kamukura still fucking him from below. Hinata took off his shirt and threw it away, pumped his length a few times before moving closer to both of them.

Komaeda shrieked when he felt Hinata's cock prodding on his hole.  Without a warning, Hinata pushed inside, Kamukura's cock still fully inside of him. "That won't fit!" Komaeda whined, feeling Hinata's length penetrate him even further. "We'll see..."

Kamukura remained silent as he held Komaeda's waist and spread his legs up by the back of his knees, allowing more access for Hinata. Komaeda didn't hold in his whimpers when Hinata was almost fully inside, the corners of his eyes are pooled with tears, holding back his cry when Hinata was fully inside.

"It... hurts.." Komaeda whimpered, covering his face with his hands and trying to wipe away his tears. Hinata frowned when he saw Komaeda's tears, licking it away from his face. "Should I pull out?" Hinata asked, worried for Komaeda's body. Komaeda shook his head, wrapping his pale arms around Hinata's neck and adjusted their lengths.

"Move..." Komaeda squeaked out. With that simple word, Hinata's face lit up and he began to slide out carefully, fucking him slowly and matching his rhythm with Kamukura's. Komaeda's earlier whines and whimpers are replaced with those sounds of pleasure. Moaning softly and a bit loudly at times where one of them had pounded into his prostate. Hinata could feel his back sting, Komaeda had been scratching it since Hinata had started moving.

A couple of few more thrusts had Komaeda screaming while he came, white staining his torso. But Kamukura and Hinata was still going, Kamukura giving Komaeda little praises for coming untouched. Komaeda's hole had clenched while he came, almost setting Hinata over the edge.

Hinata finally came when Komaeda clenches his hole again, the tightness of his walls strong enough to make the Brunet groan loudly. Hinata had come without a warning inside Komaeda's ass, pulling out with beads of cum dripping onto the sofa. Hinata slumped on the other side of the sofa, panting for air.

Once Hinata had pulled out, Kamukura repositions both of them. Turning around the Albino and pulling his chest into his own, the sitting position had remained, only so Komaeda was facing Kamukura and Kamukura only. "Ride me, Nagito" His voice tickled Komaeda's ear, making him shiver and proceeds to blush. Komaeda didn't waste another second and he lifted his body, slamming it back down, he repeated this process, his hips moving to find the sweet spot that Kamukura and Hinata had always seemed to hit perfectly.

Kamukura smirked and positions his cock so everytime Komaeda slams back down, he can hit it. The result was worth the struggle, every time Komaeda slams back down, he let out a loud moan and a lewd flushed face. It didn't even take them long enough until Komaeda came for the third time this night. White splutters against his stomach again, covering the pale belly with creamy white liquid. The tightness when Komaeda came made Kamukura tip over the edge, thrusting in back roughly and coming inside the Albino.

Komaeda couldn't help it but almost fall after they came, Kamukura was quick on his fingers and catches Komaeda, laying him down on the Raven's chest. "I'm sorry..." Komaeda whimpered, his eyes fluttering, most likely to fall asleep right here right now. Kamukura pulls out, a string of white still connecting them both. Komaeda shivered when he felt cum gushes out of his hole.

Hinata came back bringing a towel, a small blanket, and a butt plug, sitting back down and took Komaeda out of Kamukura's lap. Hinata kissed Komaeda tenderly and slips in the plug inside Komaeda, the Albino moaned when he did so but continues to kiss him. Hinata wiped off the cum on his belly and wipes his mouth, dabbing the towel on the beads of sweat on his forehead, not forgetting to clean off the excess cum that had dripped down from his entrance. Hinata wraps the frail body with the blanket and tossed the towel to Kamukura so he can clean himself for now.

Kamukura lifted Komaeda up and carries him to the bedroom, laying him on top of the covers. Kamukura was about to leave when Komaeda let out a small whimper loud enough for Kamukura to hear.

"Please stay... Hajime-kun too..." Komaeda whimpered, his body curled up and covered with blankets. Kamukura lifted his eyebrow, turning his head away and walks out of the bedroom. Komaeda whimpered when Kamukura left, thoughts were swirling in his head. _Does he not want me anymore? Did he_ _leave_ _because_ _I_ _was not good enough? Am_ _I_ _only a good_ _fuck_ _and that's it?_ _I'm_ _not worthy,_ _I'm_ _not supposed to take advantages of them,_ _I'm_ _not supposed to live with them, they only want me to be their fuck toy,_ _I_ _don't_ _deserve_ _to live,_ _I'm_ _trash._

Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes without him even noticing, letting out a silent cry as he tucks himself in the comforter, ready to sleep and let dreams, _no_ , probably nightmares embrace him while he sleeps. Letting his dead parents and pet hug him in his slumber.

Komaeda's eyes shot open when he heard a door creaking and two figures walked in. Hinata was looking super pissed off and was arguing with Kamukura, the latter ignored his complaints. Hinata's eyes went wide when he looked at Komaeda's distressed face. Shuffling on his feet and hurries to the other's side.

"Oi, oi, oi, what happened?!" Hinata asked, worried why the _fuck_ is his boyfriend crying and hiding beneath the thick comforter. Komaeda remained silent and tucks his head back in the thick sheets. Hinata shot an accusing glare at Kamukura, Kamukura's eyes were also wide, he actually looked shocked for the first time ever. Kamukura hurries to Komaeda's side, pulling down the comforter from hiding Komaeda's face. Kamukura wiped the tears away and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry, Nagito. I'm sorry that I've left" Kamukura apologized.

Komaeda tucks himself again, this time facing the other side, Hinata's side. He curled himself up and closed his eyes, begging for sleep to swallow him, he was tired.

Hinata shot another glare at Kamukura, changing his pants into pajama bottoms and took the matching top with him. Hinata sat down beside Komaeda and pulled down the comforter, bringing a grumpy Komaeda up into a sitting position and help him put on the matching pajama top, not caring about underwear as they tucked their selves in the comforter, Komaeda not caring about Kamukura as he curls himself into Hinata's naked chest, Hinata smiled warmly and placed an arm over his sleepy boyfriend. Kamukura didn't mind the two and took out fresh boxers, wearing them and tucks himself on the other side of the bed, next to Komaeda. Komaeda took no time to quickly doze off after that, letting go of reality and meet the dream world.

"Happy Birthday, Nagito"

Hinata kissed his forehead before dozing off, Kamukura followed by kissing the back of his pale neck.

"We love you"


End file.
